Ewoks: The Battle for Endor
Ewoks: The Battle for Endor is a 1985 made-for-TV Movie set in the Star Wars Galxy. A Sequal to Caravan of Courage''.thumb|300px|right'' PLOT On the forest moon of Endor, the Towani family (Jeremitt, Catrine, Mace, and Cindel) prepare to leave. Repairs are nearing completion on their crashed star cruiser. As Jeremitt works on the ship, the Ewok village is attacked by a group of marauders (originally crash landed from Sanyassa) led by Terak and his witch-like sorceress Charal. Many Ewoks are killed, along with Catrine and Mace. Terak confronts Jeremitt at the ship wanting "the power", the power cell for the star cruiser. Terak takes the cell and kills Jeremitt. Cindel escapes while Ewoks are gathered up to be taken back to the marauder's castle. Cindel's escape is short-lived, though, as she is captured by Charal and placed in a prisoner carriage, where she is reunited with Wicket. With the other Ewoks' help, the two escape from the carriage, pursued by a few marauders, eventually hiding in a cave in a nearby mountain. Wicket builds a hang glider for them to escape from the only other cave opening. A dragon-like creature in the cave is disturbed by their activities and attacks them, taking Cindel as it flies from the cave mouth. Wicket follows with the glider and saves her, though they both crash back to the forest below. They hide again in a hollow tree and awaken the next morning to meet Teek, a speedy creature also native to the forest moon. Learning that they need food, Teek takes Wicket and Cindel to the home of Noa Briqualon, a human man who has also been stranded there. When he arrives home to find Wicket and Cindel in his house, uninvited (at least by him), he is angered and throws them out. Teek sneaks them some food, using his incredible speed, which Noa allows, since he really isn't the "mean old man" he'd appeared to be. When Wicket and Cindel try to start a fire for warmth, Noa invites them in. That night, Cindel has a dream that the marauders have come for her. She awakens with a start, and once again, Noa shows his fatherly nature in calming her. At the marauders' castle, Charal tries to use her magic to draw "the power" from the energy cell, to no avail. She is ordered by Terak to find Cindel, for she must know how to use "the power." Noa returns home later in the day with a surprise - a new bed for Wicket and Cindel. They return the favor with a surprise of their own - enough of a type of flower to make a pie. He allows them to stay another night. When Noa leaves the next day, they follow him and discover he has a starship of his own, which he is repairing. It appears that he and his friend Salak crashed on the planet years before, and the crash destroyed their power drive crystal, and Salak went to find another, never to return. Now that Noa has the ship repaired as best he can, all he needs is a power drive crystal like the energy cell Telak captured from the Towanis. That evening, Cindel tells Noa of her family and their adventures thus far on Endor. As Noa, Wicket, and Teek sleep the next morning, Cindel is awakened by the sound of a woman singing a song her mother used to sing to her. She follows the voice to find a beautiful woman. Wicket finds that she is gone and he and the others race to Cindel, but arrive too late. The woman transforms into Charal, who takes Cindel prisoner and brings her before Terak, who orders her to activate "the power." When she cannot, she and Charal are both imprisoned with the Ewoks. While Noa, Wicket, and Teek make their way to the castle to free Cindel and the other Ewoks, Charal tells Cindel that it was Noa's friend Salak (now lying dead, as a skeleton, in the cellblock) who spoke of "the power" to be found in the energy cells. Terak killed him for not turning over that power. Outside, the trio of unlikely heroes sneak into the castle, making their way to the cellblock, where they free Cindel and the other Ewoks. A marauder sounds an alarm bell, and as the marauders head for the cellblock, Noa blasts a hole in the wall to escape through. As they escape, Cindel mentions the fate of Salak, prompting Noa to take the energy cell with them. Terak frees Charal to help him find Noa's ship. The marauders trace them back to the ship, where Wicket leads the Ewoks in defense of the ship, and Noa tries the captured energy cell to get his ship up and running. The Ewoks put up a valiant effort, and are nearly beaten by the time Noa powers up the ship and uses the its laser cannons to fend off the marauders. When Cindel goes to save Wicket, she is captured by Terak, even as the other marauders retreat. Terak releases Cindel as he and Noa fight for the energy cell. Noa is nearly killed, but Wicket uses a rock sling to hit a ring Terak is wearing on a string around his neck - the ring that allowed Charal to change forms, which he had taken from her to keep her in raven form so she could track the group without betraying him. The ring proves to be his downfall, as its released power burns him to a crisp. Charal flies away forever trapped in raven form. Shortly thereafter, goodbyes are said as Noa and Cindel leave the forest moon of Endor aboard Noa's starship.